Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 24
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Agustin Alessio | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Last Days of Midgard - Epilogue: Adieu, Midgard, Adieu | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Agustin Alessio | Penciler1_2 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_1 = Agustin Alessio | Inker1_2 = Esad Ribic | Colourist1_1 = Agustin Alessio | Colourist1_2 = Ive Svorcina | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis1 = In the present, Roxxon CEO Dario Agger stands on a podium in the ruins of Broxton, Oklahoma, blaming the Asgardians for the city's devastation. As reporters converge to ask him questions, he tells them he's still recovering from the incident; adding that it's not the time for questions, but for answers. Stating that the city was attacked by trolls, which he claims killed his legal team and very nearly himself, Agger states that the reason the trolls laid waste to Broxton was their enmity towards the floating city of self-proclaimed deities. Stating himself a God-fearing individual like any good American citizen, Agger declares that the Asgardians and their rogues' gallery have no place in the world of mortals and should be sent back to where they came from. Approaching Asgardia, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roz Solomon confers with Jennifer Walters; who states she managed to get Roxxon's injunction against Thor lifted but that public opinion has turned against the Norse deities to the point that Congress is debating lifting Asgardia's embassy status. When She-Hulk states that Roz might be able to use her status as Thor's girlfriend to convince him to talk him out of fighting, Roz denies that she and Thor are involved and hangs up on She-Hulk in irritation upon hearing that Tony Stark is responsible for the rumor. Parking her flying car, Roz is greeted by Heimdall and says she's looking for Thor. As Heimdall says that one doesn't need All-Sight to find Thor, merely listen, a crack of thunder peals over the city and Roz remarks that he must've seen the news. Inside Asgardia's main hall, the All-Mother Freyja scolds Thor for using his storm powers indoors, Thor stating that he's venting his anger and grief at the foolishness of the Congress' debate to expel Asgardia. Freyja tells Thor that there is some truth to Roxxon's lies in that the Asgardians are a danger to Midgard and the mortals, and that while the Asgardians needed to seek refuge on Midgard to recover and rebuild that time has now passed. Freyja remarks that Malekith is scheming something aweful and that the Asgardians need to return to their realm in order to prepare for it. Thor laments that Odin wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around by Roxxon, but Freyja says that even Odin would have to submit to her decree that Asgardia must leave Midgard; revealing that Gaia and Idunn have separated from her to return to Earth and scout for new homes along the world tree respectively. Commanding Thor to perform his princely duty, Freyja threatens to strip him of Mjolnir and bestow it to someone more worthy if he refuses to comply... though she lowers the queenly mask for a moment, telling Thor she empathizes with his pain and assuring him that they are not forsaking the people of Midgard. As Roz marvels at the sheer size of Asgardia, she is hailed by Freyja. Greeting the All-Mother, Roz is surprised to hear that she not only knows of but approves of her romance with Thor. Approaching Thor, Roz awkwardly asks if he's been telling people they're dating. Thor begrudgingly informs her that Roxxon has won and Darrio Agger has not only gotten away with his crimes but succeeded in having Asgardia banished from Midgard. Roz is shocked to hear Thor is leaving, asking what he intends to do about Broxton. Thor states that when he first came to Midgard millennia ago, it was to make war and revelry, to be feared and worshipped by the puny mortals, and to destroy. Looking out over the ruins of Broxton, Thor sadly asks Roz if he's changed since then; and Roz tells him that he won't find the answer in Asgardia. Descending to Broxton alongside Volstagg, Sif, and a group of other Asgardians, Thor tells the people of Broxton that they have come to humbly ask a favor. Leading the other gods in kneeling, Thor asks if they can be of assistance in rebuilding. Later, Jane Foster reminds Thor that he helped minimize casualties and that most of the losses were to property; Thor replying that because of Asgardia the people of Broxton have lost their homes, their livelihoods, and their history. When Thor laments that he is unworthy of protecting Midgard, Jane worriedly asks if he's leaving. Thor says he could never do that, but was meaning to ask if she might; asking that she speak on behalf of Asgard before the Congress of Worlds. Jane protests that she can't because of her cancer, but Thor assures her that the Bifrost can transport her anywhere she needs to go. Suspicious, Jane reminds Thor that she doesn't want to use magic to get rid of her cancer; and Thor assures her that's not what he meant, teasingly adding that she can even bring her boyfriend along as Asgard's latest stable-boy. Jane confesses she broke up with Walter due to her cancer putting things in perspective, Thor again lamenting the role he played in Broxton's destruction. As Dario Agger walks to his car, telling reporters he won't be taking any questions, Roz sucker-punches him in the face. As she's grabbed by Roxxon guards and hauled away, she shouts that she knows he's the Minotaur and will stop at nothing to prove he was culpable in Broxton's destruction. His eyes glowing red, Agger threatens to sue her into oblivion only for her to remind him that he fed his lawyers to trolls as she storms off. Later, Freyja gathers the other Asgardians to bid farewell to the people of Broxton, asking Volstagg and Sif if they've seen Thor. Volstagg remarks that he saw Thor flying towards Asgardia a while back, wondering if the God of Thunder decided to spare himself the emotional goodbye. Speaking to the people of Broxton, Freyja announces that the Asgardians will be leaving, promising to nevertheless keep watch over them. As a parting gift, Freyja informs the citizens of Broxton that the Asgardians are leaving them a fountain that never runs dry, some divine apple trees, and a stockpile of gold. As the Asgardians leave, a child protests to her mother that the gods didn't fix their hometown, sadly wondering where the people of Broxton will go. Answering the child's question, Thor descends from above carrying one of the buildings of Asgardia - a skyscraper-sized castle. Depositing it on the ground, Thor states that he sadly can't return what they have lost, but that his gift will hopefully serve as a token towards repaying the debt he owes them. Speaking to the child, Thor offers her and her family the first choice of a room, delighting her. Watching from the Bifrost, Roz asks Freyja if Thor can really just tear off a chunk of Asgard and give it away; Freyja replying that the building in question was Bilskirnir, the greatest of all of Asgard's halls. Roz incredulously asks who it belonged to, Freyja saying that it belonged to Thor himself. As Asgardia ascends into space, Freyja tells Jane Foster that they have a lot of work ahead of them, Jane agreeing before asking what she thinks of Thor's new girlfriend. On Midgard, Thor tells Roz that he's going to get drunk and find himself a new place to sleep. Roz remarks that he's taking everything rather well, Thor replying that Freyja taught him that sometimes people must learn to let go of that which they love. On Roxxon Island, Dario Agger states that he just waged war with a god, levelled an entire town just to spite him, and got away with it scott-free; asking his guest - Ulik - if he knows how that makes him feel. Looking up from his dinner, Ulik supposes it makes Agger feel like a troll, but Agger retorts that he's bored. Stating that Roxxon is already unstoppable by mortal or deity and that the corporation pillaging the Earth into ruination is a given, he asks what comes next; noting that while they've already begun mining on Mars and Jupiter's moons, space exploration seems mundane. Agger asks Ulik where he comes from, and the troll king replies that he was born in the caves under Nornheim back when Asgard was still a realm unto itself. Intrigued, Agger asks to hear more about the Nine Realms, and more importantly who he'd have to kill to conquer them. In the distant future, the Goddesses of Thunder approach All-Father Thor, Frigg telling her grandfather that they forged another river and asking what he wants to call it. All-Father Thor chooses to name it after Roz, Atli wondering why he keeps picking strange names - Thor having been naming them after his long-dead friends and loved ones. Remarking that the names he picks are unforgettable, Thor states that they still have a lot of work to do as he leads his granddaughters across a field. On Mars, barren except for a few derelect Roxxon facilities, Galactus plants his drill while grumbling about Thor's audacity and arrogance at having denied him the right to consume Earth. As Galactus sneers that if it hadn't been for All-Black he would have killed Thor and consumed Earth, he remarks that at least the eldritch weapon was destroyed and that the next time he meets Thor will be the last. He's cut off as living abyss suddenly engulfs him- the All-Black symbiote having secretly transferred from Thor to him - and lets out a scream of agony that transitions into a maniacal laugh as the primordial symbiote bonds to him, transforming him into the Butcher of Worlds. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * ** * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** * * * * ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Nine Realms *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** **** **** **** * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • THE LAST DAYS OF MIDGARD Aftermath • Thor’s battle against ROXXON has colossal ramifications for all of Asgard. And also for… Jane Foster? • While in the far future, what dark fate has befallen Galactus at the hands of the King Thor? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}